Certain medical or other instruments are delivered to the end user in closed pouches or bags. The user opens the bag to remove the instrument. Some instruments are intended for more than one use, such as syringes for enteral feedings or irrigation catheters. In this instance, it is useful to store the instrument in the same pouch or bag between uses.
One type of known bag is formed of two sheets of material sealed along a portion of their peripheries. A line of perforations extends transversely across each sheet above the sealed peripheries, each line offset from the other line of perforations. The user grasps the bag above and below the perforations to separate the sheets at the perforations, leaving one sheet longer than the other. The longer extent forms a flap which can be folded over the shorter sheet to reclose the bag.